


This is Actually Happening

by Talking_Mold



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony - Freeform, Korekiyo Shinguji - Freeform, Other, Scrapped fic, Spoilers, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa V3: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Mold/pseuds/Talking_Mold
Summary: Korekiyo’s first bloodshed. An unfinished work.





	This is Actually Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, cause I’m sad and can’t write. Oops.

It was too late to take it back. Regret only flashing for a mere second in his mind before something greater took over. An almost euphoric feeling that he couldn’t quite connect to anything personal but that had to be for something. A sign from sister perhaps? It must’ve been. Bandaged hands soaked in what was a mere strangers blood, Korekiyo simply stared. Analyzing every thought that raced by, every staggered breath of what he originally thought to be panic but must’ve been something else… something better?

It didn’t happen all at once. 

If anything it started out a drag. A kind informant that was like his own little sidekick in an unfamiliar land. A mix of emotions building up within the hour, bringing back familiar memories that he wasn’t sure if he was to cherish or bury. Whichever they were, he couldn’t hide them. More and more time passed. the way she spoke, and moved, and the way she let her hair fall back- all he could think about was her. Her injustice, her loneliness, her isolation. What did this woman do to deserve to get what his beloved didn’t?


End file.
